


Let's tell them

by Doyouhearthebloggerssing



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouhearthebloggerssing/pseuds/Doyouhearthebloggerssing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac and Éponine decide to tell les Amis about there relationship, Grantaire and Bahorel get a bit protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's tell them

The meeting at the Musain was just about to get started. Almost everybody had arrived and Enjolras was eager to begin. “Do any of you know where Courfeyrac and Éponine are?” he asked. On that exact moment they both walked in, holding hands “Hey guys, sorry that we’re late!” Courfeyrac said “We were discussing if we wanted to tell you this already, but Éponine and I are dating!” he looked towards Éponine with a big smile on his face, Éponine smiled back. All the boys were quiet, trying to process what they’d just heard, Jehan was the first to break the silence “Oh guys! I’m so happy for you! I always love it when great people like you find each other!” 

While Jehan continued talking about how happy he was about this, Grantaire and Bahorel joined a look, “Courfeyrac, we’d like to have a word with you” Bahorel said. They took Courfeyrac to the far corner of the Musain. Bahorel started “Courfeyrac, we are fine with you dating Éponine, but you have to promise us one thing before. We want you to promise never to break her heart.”  
“You haven’t really taken relationships serious before, but with Éponine you have to be. She has been through enough with the whole Marius thing and we don’t want to see her like that again, she doesn’t need to have her heart broken again.” Grantaire added.  
“It is Éponine! Of course I’m serious about her! I never told you guys this, but I’ve liked her since the first time I saw her walking into the Musain. I didn’t act on it because I knew she only came for Marius, I only got together with all these other girls to try to get her out of my mind. You don’t have to worry that I might hurt her, I love her with whole my heart! I saw how she was after Marius and I do not ever want that to happen again, especially not because of me!”  
Bahorel and Grantaire looked approvingly “If you promise not to hurt her, we’re fine with your relationship. Just remember that if you do end up hurting her, we’ll kick your ass so hard, you won’t be able to sit for weeks.”  
“Trust me, I won’t. I remember the day that she came to my apartment, she walked all the way through the rain and she was completely soaked. She had been drinking with you guys and was a bit tipsy, when I opened the door she just started to kiss me. When she pulled back and said that she loved me I could feel the whole world changing, the colors became brighter, the light brighter and I knew that I wanted to feel like this for the rest of my life!” 

Enjolras walked towards them “Are you ready? I understand that this information might be shocking for you, but I would like to start the meeting now. Oh, and Courfeyrac, congratulations! I knew she would like you!” Courfeyrac turned red “You didn’t tell us about this, but you did tell Enjolras? What the fuck man!” Grantaire whispered.

When they joined the others Éponine sat down on Courfeyrac’s lap and asked “What did they want?”  
“Oh, not too much, you are lucky to have friends like them.” He smiled and gave Éponine a quick kiss witch lead to an annoyed look from Enjolras. Normally Courfeyrac didn’t like it when Enjolras gave him that look, but it didn’t even really matter to him now, he was just happy that he could show his love for Éponine now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it doesn't suck..


End file.
